Power's Confusion: Journey to Time Heart
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: One Young Man's confusing Journey as he learns to be a wizard and ultimately a Power. Rated T for possible violence later.
1. An Intro

Power's Confusion: Journey to Time Heart

By: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: I only own my own character. The Young Wizard Series is owned by Diane Duane.

Star Holder Commander: Well sorry about my other works. They stalled out. Hope this one does not.

Nita Callahan: Well we knew you were coming back. Who are you this time?

SHC: You will find out. It will be obvious from the start.

Kit Rodrigues: Really, cause you wait for a while usually.

SHC: Usually yes, but you two don't have a part until later. Oh and I only own my own character. The Young Wizard Series is owned by Diane Duane.

Date: Thursday May 9, 2013 00:00 hours (12:00 Am, Midnight)

Location: Grand Central Station, New York City, New York, USA in Parallel Universe to theirs.

'What the freak is going on?' the panicking 24 year old thought as he found himself in Grand Central in New York City. 'One moment I am sleeping in my home in Dallas, Texas and the next I am in what is definitely Grand Central Station in New York City.'

The young man continued to stare until he saw a calming gentle light that seemed to take the form of a beautiful woman.

"Young man, the world needs your talents," the woman said quietly. "Walker, you are the chosen one. You will be a new wizard and a Power."

"Hold it, I never asked for any of this," Walker replied fast. "And what do you mean that I will be a wizard and a Power?"

"You will find out in good time but first you will take the train that is sitting at platform 30," the woman replied. "It will take you to your new world."

"New . . . World?" Walker sputtered.

"Yes," the woman said. "There you will be found and brought into the magic by two young wizards who are younger than you. They have experience so listen to them."

"But . . ." Walker said. "I never asked for any of this. Why me?"

However the woman was gone and her light with her.

Walker's body took over and walked him to the train. There, under his body's control and not his own Walker went on to the train and sat down. When he had done this the train closed its doors and off it went. Walker went to sleep then not realizing what he would truly be facing when the time would be right.

_**YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD**_

SHC: Yes it is short but I had to get that off my chest. Now that it is done. I can work on the next chapter and not worry about much.

Nita: Nice bit with that alternate parallel world. I think this will work out great.

Kit: Question, when will he wake up and how will you allow the readers to see that the speech is being spoken?

SHC: Good question. I will have to think about that. _"No I will not have to think about it because I am talking in the speech right now."_

Nita: WOW! Ok do not do that again. You know it is dangerous to talk or think in the speech.

SHC: Yes I know that it is dangerous but what could happen because I said that one line?

All of a sudden ten cows fall on to the set smashing the clock in the rotunda of Grand Central Station.

SHC: OOOOPS! I must have thought about cows while I said that. MAINTENCE! Get these cows out of here so we can repair the set. Thanks.

Oh and leave some constructive criticism please if you review. Thanks.


	2. Crash

Power's Confusion: Journey to Time Heart

By: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: I only own my own character. The Young Wizard Series is owned by Diane Duane.

Nita: WOW, WOW, WOW! One review. You must be happy about that Star Holder Commander (SHC).

SHC: Well that is better than nothing. What happens next is going to be interesting though. With my short chapter style.

Kit: Stop calling them short. Just get on with it.

SHC: OK, OK, OK, OK, OK. Oh and (picks up phone) Set? . . . Yes, are the cows cleared and the set rebuilt? . . . Yes, alrighty then, I can start this next chapter.

Date: Thursday May 9, 2013 00:00 hours (12:00 Am, Midnight)

Location: Grand Central Station, New York City, New York, USA in Parallel Universe to theirs.

"Yes," the woman said. "There you will be found and brought into the magic by two young wizards who are younger than you. They have experience so listen to them."

"But . . ." Walker said. "I never asked for any of this. Why me?"

However the woman was gone and her light with her.

Walker's body took over and walked him to the train. There, under his body's control and not his own Walker went on to the train and sat down. When he had done this the train closed its doors and off it went. Walker went to sleep then not realizing what he would truly be facing when the time would be right.

Date: Thursday May 9, 2013 08:00 hours (8:00 Am)

Location: Grand Central Station, New York City, New York, USA in Young Wizards Universe

A/N: From now on the universe is the Young Wizards Universe unless stated otherwise in the location notation.

Walker waked up in and with a dazed look realized there was a Transit Officer shaking his shoulder.

"Young Sir, this train has reached its last stop," the Transit Officer said. "You will need to get off here."

Walker smiled and standing up he said, "Thank you officer. I must have fallen asleep I had a weird night last night."

The Officer smiled and helped walker to get off the train into a bustling Grand Central Station. The Officer then left on his rounds, though Walker did not notice that that Officer was there one moment and all of a sudden, he vanished.

Walker was amazed but he could tell he was not in his own world's New York. He started walking and was careful to stay near the wall.

'So many people here,' Walker thought. 'Well I better continue until I get outside. If there are so many people here that are getting on and off trains I might have less of a problem outside."

Walker was totally wrong. He soon found out why there were so many people around. It was the Subway Series and the Series was only in its second game of four. The Yankees had won the first game and people were buzzing about it.

"Might as well find a place to stay then," Walker said to himself.

Date: Thursday May 9, 2013 12:00 hours (12:00 Pm, Noon)

Location: New York City, New York, USA

After nearly four hours of searching Walker had found nothing. All the Hotels, Motels, and even the Bed and Breakfasts were all full.

'Wow!' Walker thought. 'How am I going to find a place to stay? Everything is booked and totally full for the days of the Subway Series.'

Walker was not looking where he was walking when he tripped and ran into a pair of teens.

"Oh I am so sorry about this," Walker said as he got up and then helped the teens up as well.

"No trouble at all," the male teen said.

"Yeah, we were not looking where we were going either," the female teen said.

"My name is Walker by the way," Walker said.

"My name is Nita and my partner here is Kit," the female teen now recognized as Nita said.

"Nice to meet you," The male teen now recognized as Kit said with a grin.

"Dai," Walker replied quietly. "Now where did that come from?"

_**YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD YOUNG WIZARD**_

SCH: CLIFHANGER!

Nita, Kit, and Walker: (Laughing and rolling on the floor as the extras dance around them.)

SCH: What is it that is so funny you guys?

Nita: The way you said that. It is just . . . so . . . funny.

The team gets up from the floor and sings in perfect harmony, "What is happening next?"

SHC: (Now rolling on the floor with laughing at their perfect harmony) (Gasping) Review . . . Please . . . Review . . . Please.

Director: Um, just a translation here. Review please.

Set Director: CLEAR THOSE WALLS NOW!

Set Person: Um, too late. (SHC crashes into wall during a laughing rotation breaking it and making it fall on his head.)

SHC: (Moaning) O. . . U. . . C. . . H.


End file.
